


dusting down the stars

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Series: A Little Less Miserable [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a <b><a href="http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=1644179#t1644179">prompt</a></b> on the kinkmeme:</p><p> <i>Modern AU. Anything that involves Cosette and Marius having a conversation like this:</i></p><p> <i>"So, what's the deal with your blond friend and the one who kept trying to convince me to drink something alcoholic? Are they together or not?"</i><br/><i>"I honestly don't know"</i><br/><i>"They're your friends, how can you not know?"</i><br/><i>"What's the deal with your father and that cop?"</i><br/><i>"... Well played".</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	dusting down the stars

Saturday mornings have a habit of turning rather interesting lately.

Cosette ambles out of her room somewhere close to noon in a loose pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top, and makes her way to the kitchen, one hand covering her mouth as she yawns widely.

Marius is already there, futzing with the coffeemaker. It's been acting up over the past few days, and while she's a bit reluctant to approach her father over getting another one, it's getting to the point where they're going to have few options left outside of an emergency trip to the nearest appliance outlet.

Thankfully, their stay at her father's is coming to an end soon. The holiday break will be over and university starts again almost immediately thereafter.

Cosette opens the fridge, then paws sleepily through the cartons until she comes up with the orange juice. Completely ignoring her father's consistent demands that she use a glass, she takes several swallows right from the carton, then belches quietly.

There's a snort from Marius and she turns around to smirk at him.

"He's going to give you so much shit when he catches you at it again," he warns, leaning back against the counter as Cosette tugs at his overlarge shirt and folds herself against him in a lazy embrace.

A comfortable silence settles between them as the coffeemaker bubbles and hisses, though Cosette frowns as she remembers what she'd meant to ask Marius last night before he left for a ridiculously early appointment with the folks offering him an internship.

"Hey, one of your pals drunk texted me last night asking if I wanted to 'get down at this sweet party'," she rests her chin on Marius's shoulder. "Grantaire, that's the one. I can never remember his name. How did he even get my number?"

Marius groans, and Cosette can't help laughing.

"Probably from Enjolras. _Fuck_ , I told him not to do that," Marius is covering his face with the hand not currently resting at the small of Cosette's back. 

She rubs her chin playfully along the line of his shoulder, then snickers again. "Enjolras? The blonde one, right? The one who spent like two hours trying to convince me to sign up for the Amis at the barbecue a month ago?"

Marius snorts this time, but nods into her hair.

"Wasn't Grantaire the one who kept trying to either put his hands down Enjolras's back pocket or give him more beer?"

"Dunno. Wasn't paying too much attention to them. Why?"

"Well, they're your friends, aren't they? I'm just curious. Are they boyfriends?"

A laugh escapes Marius's lips before he can help it. "Cosette, I legitimately don't know. Don't really care either, but there you go. What's the deal with your dad and that cop that always hangs around?"

She lifts her head from his shoulder, giving him a shrewd look. "Touché, monsieur."

"What? I'm just asking," he holds up both hands in surrender.

They're both saved from having to respond by the sudden appearance of a mutually familiar figure in the doorway.

Hopelessly tousled brown hair streaked with silver confirms that yes, short-haired men can indeed suffer from bedhead. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Thankfully, there's no unwelcome nudity. Still, it looks like the man barely had time to tug a rumpled shirt and boxer shorts on before he kicked himself out of bed.

"Coffee ready?" Javert grumbles, scratching at the darkening stubble trailing down his throat while squinting at them with half-open eyes. 

Cosette realizes she's gaping, rather unattractively, and snaps her mouth shut. "Uh," she starts. "Yeah, sure, hang on."

She pushes Marius out of the way (he's still ogling the officer like he's not quite sure how he's supposed to react to this unforeseen event), yanks two ceramic mugs out of the cupboard, then sets them on the counter. Honestly, she isn't quite sure why she's the one making coffee for her father and his apparent boyfriend, but that's life. Plus, she'll get it done faster than Officer Half-Asleep could ever hope to.

She makes her dad's coffee exactly how he likes it, then decides to duplicate it to avoid any awkward questions. When both mugs are filled and hot, she picks them up and offers them to Javert, who's resorted to leaning against the doorframe in order to stay upright.

"Thank you, Cosette," Javert tips his head as he straightens and accepts the mugs, expression softening in the face of her generosity.

Of course he knows her name. He's sleeping with her dad. And he's a cop. Why wouldn't he know her name? "Yeah," she nods in reply. "No problem, officer."

He snorts, then shakes his head. "Javert, please. I think we've all seen enough to forgo titles."

"Right," she nods again, biting down on a smile. "You're welcome, Javert."

He yawns widely, then inclines his head towards Marius in polite greeting. "Marius."

"Sir."

Javert chuckles as he makes his way back down the hallway, then yawns his way upstairs. Distantly, Cosette thinks she can hear her father grumbling about something or another. Probably that it's too fucking early to be functioning at a socially acceptable level, if she knows his habits of sleeping in whenever work allows it.

Once silence descends on the house again, she carefully turns to Marius. He looks like he's been holding his breath, because as soon as their eyes meet, they both burst into hysterics.

She clutches at his sleeves, helplessly trying to stifle her laughter against his shoulder as he does the same. 

Well. _That_ was interesting.


End file.
